yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Jafar and Iago trapped inside the lamp/Genie is free/A new happy ending
Here is how Aladdin and Jasmine live happily ever after in Mickey Mouse and Aladdin. With Agrabah back to normal, Jafar and Iago were trapped in the lamp together. Jafar: Get your blasted beak out of my face! Iago: Oh, shut up, You moron! Jafar: Don’t tell me to shut up! Genie: Allow me. (takes the lamp and goes to the balcony and now wearing a baseball cap, winds up as if to throw the lamp, but opens his palm flat and flicks it out into the desert with his finger) 10,000 years in a cave of wonders ought to chill him out! Jafar and Iago continue to argue as they fade out. Jasmine walks over to Aladdin. They hold hands, but both look sad. Aladdin: Jasmine. (sighed sadly) I'm sorry I lied to you before about being a prince. Jasmine: I know why you did. As Genie pokes his head around the corner, he's shocked at what he is hearing. Aladdin: Well, I guess... this... is goodbye? Jasmine: Oh, that stupid law. This isn’t fair, I love you. Zena: You see, Aladdin? All you have to do at least is be true to yourself. Aladdin: You and Genie were right all along, Ma, and I should've listen to you sooner. Zena: But you're able to show your honesty, Aladdin, (hugging her son happily) I'm very proud of you. Aladdin: (embracing his mother happily) Thanks, Ma. Genie: (wipes away a tear) Al, no problem. You’ve still got one wish left. Just say the word and you’re a prince again. Mickey Mouse: But, Genie, what about your freedom? Genie: Hey, it’s only an eternity of servitude, Mickey. Besides, this is love. (leans down next to her) Al, you’re not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I’ve looked. Aladdin: Mickey, I never got the chance to apologize for everything. Thanks, You guys, for everything. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) No hard feeling, Aladdin. Aladdin: And Jasmine, I do love you, but I’ve got to stop pretending to be something I’m not. Jasmine: I understand. As they take one final look into each other’s eyes, Aladdin turns to Genie. Aladdin: Genie, I wish for your freedom. Genie: One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I... what? Aladdin: (holds the lamp up to him) Genie, you’re free! A transformation scene ensues, in which the shackles fall off Genie's wrist and the lamp falls uselessly to the ground. He then picks it up and looks at it, and couldn't believe it. Genie: (chuckles) I’m free. I’m free. (hands the lamp to Aladdin) Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say "I want the Nile." Wish for the Nile. Try that! Aladdin: I wish for the Nile. Genie: No way!! (laughs hysterically, bounces around the balcony like a pinball) Oh does that feels good! I’m free! I’m free at last! I’m hittin’ the road. (packing a suitcase) I’m off to see the world! I... But then, he looks down and sees Aladdin looking very sad. Aladdin: Genie, I’m... I’m gonna miss you. Genie: Me too, Al. No matter what anybody says, (as they hugged) you’ll always be a prince to me. Sultan: (steps forward) That’s right. You’ve certainly proven your worth as far as I’m concerned. It’s that law, that’s the problem. Jasmine: Father? Sultan: Well, am I sultan or am I sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy. Jasmine: (smiles widely and runs into Aladdin's arms) Him! I choose... I choose you, Aladdin. Aladdin: (chuckles) Call me Al. Goofy: (chuckles with Donald) Guess Aladdin and Jasmine deserve each other after all. (chuckles goofily) They are about to kiss when giant blue hands pull everybody together, Genie is decked out in a Hawaiian shirt with golf clubs and a Goofy hat. Genie: Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug! (hugging everyone including Mickey and his friends) Group hug! Oh! Mind if I kiss the monkey? (kisses Abu) Ooh, hairball! Well, I can’t do anymore damage around this popsicle stand. I’m outta here! Bye Bye, You bunch of crazy lovebirds. Hey, Rugman: ciao! I’m history! No, I’m mythology! No, I don’t care what I am, I’m free! Genie then flies up into the blue sky leaving a trail of sparkles behind him, they cut a jump cut to make matters worse to fireworks exploding over a nightscape. We tilt down and see Aladdin and Jasmine flying on Carpet. Aladdin: A whole new world Jasmine: A whole new life Both: (with off camera chorus) For you and me! Men’s Chorus: A whole new world! They fly off into the moonlight, and after they have disappeared, the moon turns and reveals Genie’s laughing face. Suddenly the film is grabbed "off the projector", he lifts it up and looks at the audience. Genie: Made ya look! Drops the film back to normal, with the normal moon. The End Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225